yugioh_seasons_crossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Academy Invasion Arc Episode 5
"The Final Assault!" is the 5th episode of the series. Shortly after Ed's defeat....Back up comes for the Invasion....Will they have a change of heart or will Academy fall? Featured Duels Vellian Crowler vs. Obelisk Force The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Crowler controls a Set card and 100 LP. Obelisk Force controls two copies of "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) and "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (2800/2000) in Attack Position and 8000 LP. Turn ?: Crowler Crowler draws. He then activates "Crazy Summon Gear" to target "Triple Hunting Hound" and the "Ancient Gear Soldier" in his Graveyard and force Jaden to Special Summon two monsters from his Deck with the same type as "Clayman" while Crowler can Special Summon all monsters with the same name as the targeted monster in his Graveyard. Crowler revives "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and Special Summons two more "Ancient Gear Soldiers" from his Deck in Attack Position. Crowler then activates "Spell Gear" to send his three "Ancient Gear Soldiers" to the Graveyard and Special Summon two "Ancient Gear Golems" (3000/3000) from his Deck and one "Ancient Gear Golem from his hand in Attack Position, ignoring the summoning conditions. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the "Ancient Gear Golem" in his hand and the other 2 on his field together in order to Fusion Summon "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" (4400/3400) in Attack Position. "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Triple Hunting Hound" (Obelisk Force: 8000 → 1000 LP). Crowler activates his face-down "Desperate Battle" to reduce the ATK of "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" by 1000 ("Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem": 8800 → 7800/3400) and allow it to attack again. "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Ultimate Hunting Hound" (Obelisk Force: 1000 → 0 LP). Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Obelisk Force The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Tyranno controls "Ultimate Tyranno" (3000/2200) in Attack Position and 200 LP. Obelisk Force controls two copies of "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1000/1000), "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) and "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" (2800/2000) in Attack Position, a Trap Card and 7800 LP. Turn ?: Tyranno Tyranno draws. Tyranno Normal Summons "Archeonys" (300/1300) in Attack Position. Hassleberry then activates "New Ultra Evolution" to Tribute "Archeonys" and Special Summon "Super Conductor Tyranno" (3300/1400) from his Deck in Attack Position. If this card is in Attack Position at the beginning of Hassleberry's Battle Phase, it has to attack first and attack all monsters Obelisk Force controls once each. "Ultimate Tyranno" attacks and destroys all five monsters (Obelisk Force: 7800 → 6600 → 5400 → 3400 → 1400 → 1200 LP). "Super Conductor Tyranno" attacks Obelisk Force directly (Obelisk Force: 1200 → 0 LP). Kaibaman vs. Obelisk Force The duel continues from the first turn. Kaibaman controls no cards and 4000 LP. Obelisk Force controls "Hunting Hound" (1000/1000), "Double Hunting Hound" (1400/1000) and "Triple Hunting Hound" (1800/1000) in Attack Position and 4000 LP. Turn 2: Kaibaman Kaibaman draws "Kaibaman" and Normal Summons it (200/700) in Attack Position. He then Tributes "Kaibaman" in order to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates "Burst Stream of Destruction" to target his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and destroy all of the Obelisk Force's monsters at the cost of forbidding "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from attacking this turn. Kaibaman then activates "Polymerization" to fuse the "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" on the field with the 2 "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" in his hand and Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500/3800) in Attack Position. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks directly (Obelisk Force: 4000 → 0 LP).